


Getting in on the Act

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Barry has an idea!





	Getting in on the Act

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



“Barry, I don’t think we need to hire your niece to work on this job.” Michael Westen looked exhausted at his colleague’s suggestion. He liked Barry well enough but, well, Barry was an exhausting guy.

“Why not? It would be great for her resume! She’s eighteen and she’s trying to break into acting…” Sam handed him a beer as he sat down on the opposite end of the loft’s sofa. Michael rubbed his own temples.

“It may, but in the process she might end up getting shot, which is a risk I’m not going to take.” Michael said.

“Mikey’s right. Fewer civilians involved, the happier everyone should be.” Sam cracked the cap on his beer and swallowed half of it down in a flash.

Barry’s next question had a gently pondering tone. “If I buy her a bullet proof Wonderbra, will you let her…”

“NO!”


End file.
